Hour of the Wolf
by Blackkitten23
Summary: As the pack is on their way to find Paradise they run into an unusual and badly injured golden wolf with a tracker. What's this wolf's story? Who's after him? – Yaoi Boy X Boy - Kiba from 'Wolf's Rain' x Naruto
1. Wolf Blood

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: 'Wolf's Rain' Kiba x Naruto **

**Naruto is uke**

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba walked along side the rest of his pack, which consists of:

Himself, Kiba a white wolf who's human form looks like a young man with shaggy black hair and blue/gray eyes.

Hige, a mexican wolf who's human form is a young man with light brown hair and eyes.

Toboe, a small red wolf who's human form is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Tsume, a gray wolf with scars on his body, his human form is a young man with white hair and yellow eyes.

and Cheza the flower maiden, a girl made from lunar flowers ...

As they traveled he couldn't help but feel something was missing ...

But what?

They had Cheza ...

They're on their way to find Paradise ...

So what was off?

The wolf was shaken from his thoughts when Tsume growled "who are you?" Kiba looked up and there on the top of the hill stood a beautiful golden wolf with silver markings. The wolf didn't answer, it just collapsed and slid down the hill leaving an trail of blood in it's wake ...

Kibe switch into his human form before racing forward and gently slowed the wolf down "hey are you ok?" his heart skipped a beat as the golden canine weakly opened his eyes revealing the most dazzling blue he ever seen before they fluttered closed. He picked up the limp wolf and carried it to the others. A powerful desire to know more of this golden canine took hold of the wolf.

Tsume went up the hill that the new wolf came from and peered over the side ...

His eyes widened ...

There was blood and corpses everywhere ...

He walked down the side and looked at the bodies and noticed nets ...

"they must've been trying to catch him ... hard to believe such a small wolf could do all this"

_"Kiba stop, you're hurting him!"_ came Toboe's distressed howl

_"yeah man get off!"_ yelled Hige

Tsume bolted back up the hill and saw Kiba biting the golden wolf's throat "what are you doing?" he snapped as he shoved Kiba off the wolf.

The white wolf growled as blood dripped from his fangs "he told me to remove this" he spat out a metal chip.

"it's a tracker" growled Tsume as Kiba licked the fresh wound to help it heal before taking his human form once again and began bandaging the newcomer while the others looked for some shelter. He silently marveled how soft the wolf's fur was ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The golden wolf's eyes fluttered open "this one is awake" The wolf turned it's head to the speaker and saw a young girl with white hair and red eyes "this one's name is Cheza, what is yours?"

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you" four people came into the room and he could smell that they were wolves.

"glad to see you're up, I'm Kiba, this is Tsume, Toboe, Hige and you obviously met Cheza"

"yes thank you for treating my injuries" he said and shifted into his human form which was a slender young man with very long golden hair that went to his thighs with silver highlights and blue eyes. Kiba couldn't help but stare.

Toboe jumped up and down excitedly "hey, hey we're looking for Paradise, do you want to come with us?"

Naruto seemed happy, but then backed off "I would like to, but I'm might bring you guys a lot of trouble"

(you'd be worth it, please say yes) thought Kiba

Tsume shrugged "if it's about that tracker then you should know that it was removed"

The blonde touched the spot on his neck where the chip was once buried under the skin and looked relieved "ok" ...


	2. Flowers

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: 'Wolf's Rain' Kiba x Naruto**

**Naruto is uke**

**Last Time:**

The blonde touched the spot on his neck where the chip was once buried under the skin and looked relieved "ok" ...

XXXXXXXXXX

After traveling a good distance the pack found spot in a forest to stop and rest. The weather changed considerably and was now spring like without a flake of snow in sight. That's been happening more often, unusual weather patterns. Kiba noticed the smaller wolf whimper in his sleep and laid his furry head across Naruto's neck to nuzzle the fur. That gentle action made Naruto relax and drift off into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke the next morning and noticed a weight on his neck. When looked his fur puffed up as he saw the much bigger white wolf cuddling up to him. If he was in his human form it would be obvious that he was blushing.

"umm ... Kiba" the gold wolf leaned over and licked Kiba's muzzle hoping to wake the other wolf up.

Kiba stirred awake and almost jumped off Naruto "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Apparently this was one of those days ...

As Kiba got off Naruto he looked down at the same time Naruto was getting up ...

When Kiba looked down Naruto looked up and their noses ended up touching in a canine kiss. Cheza giggled at the two embarrassed wolves as they jumped back and try to avoid eye contact with each other.

"I-I'm going to wash up in that stream o-over there" the blue eyed wolf made a fast exit leaving an embarrassed Kiba to mentally kick himself.

"err I'm going into town to grab anything we might need. Do you want to come Cheza?" he asked as he shifted into his human form where a slight blush was on his cheeks.

Cheza shook her head and pointed to Tsume who was sleeping with his head in her lap "this one will wait for Tsume to wake up"

He nodded and made his way to town "I can't believe I did that ... Naruto probably hates me" he berated himself as he walked through town.

Hige and Toboe came up to him "hey I found some boots for Cheza. What do think of Naruto? He's a looker. I might try-" the wolf froze as Kiba glared at him and growled before walking away "was it something I said?"

Toboe chuckled "haven't you noticed, Kiba likes Naruto"

"Seriously?! Why didn't you tell me before shoved my paw down my throat? He almost bit my head off!"

The red wolf shrugged "how was I supposed to know that you would say something stupid?"

"because it's me!" Toboe shrugged, ok maybe it should've been obvious ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba made it back to camp with some provisions, but noticed Naruto wasn't there with Cheza and Tsume.

"if you're looking your little blonde he's still bathing, you better grab him and no getting fresh we are on a schedule" said Tsume with a perverted smirk and Cheza giggled behind him ... the shade of red the graced Kiba's face would put a cherry to shame and he quickly left.

The wolf sniffed the air and sighed happily (he smells like orange blossoms, it's beautiful) even in his human form he could easy track a creatures scent (he's right over there- ...) Kiba's eyes widened ...

There was the wolf of his dreams ... standing naked in his human form waist deep in the water ...

It was a breathtaking sight ...

The wolf wanted nothing more than to go down there and lick the droplets of water off the tan skin ...

He got his wish ... well part of it, when the ledge he was standing on collapsed and dropped him onto Naruto!

Kiba's lips came in contact with something warm and soft (so soft) he marveled, he started moving his lips against the softness which moved against his (the taste is amazing- ... wait, was that a moan?) Kiba's eyes snapped open and he reluctantly moved back and saw a flushed, dazed and very naked Naruto under him "I-I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't mean to, I just I ...sorry" the raven jumped off the blonde in a panic

Naruto was blushing madly "i-it's ok Kiba ... I-i'll be out in a minute" Kiba nodded and quickly left to find the rest of the pack before he did something embarrassing again.

(I'm really starting to think someone up there is trying to tell us something) Kiba thought as he shifted into his wolf form.

XXXXXXXXXX

"COME ON, fuck already!" shouted Kami

Shinigami sighed "you can't influence free will, just give it up"

"NO! I will have my Yaoi!" snapped the goddess who was foaming at the mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took a few days, but they finally came to a village and just in time, for a full moon was coming soon. They shifted into their human forms and navigated the streets looking for anything they might need. Cheza spotted something and went to take a look with Naruto and Kiba following her.

The white wolf reached out and stopped the two from going an closer when he recognized and certain dog that has helped hunt them before.

Cheza ignored the warning and kneeled next to the large growling dog "you are part wolf" and the dog froze as the flower maiden reached out and pet her.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, he had no idea "we should go" he said as he heard soldiers coming. They could be after Cheza so they had to leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy, tonight is the full moon" said Toboe as he bounced around.

Naruto smiled "it has been a long time since I've seen the full moon"

Tsume raised an eyebrow "why is that?"

"I-I was kept in a cage for a long time" whispered the golden wolf. Kiba growled as he felt an intense urge to find this person who held Naruto captive and rip out their throats.

They stopped at a meadow near a lake and watched the moon rise over the trees ...

Cheza stepped into the water and began to sing ...

It was exhilarating! Energy was flooding their bodies and the wolves swear they saw a path made of white flowers before them. Kiba was less interested in the path at the moment and more in the enchanting golden wolf next to him who was glowing in the moon light. However the dream was rudely interrupted by a flying machine that opened up to reveal the noble Darcia ...

"have a nice dream? Time to go Cheza" The five wolves growled and bared their fangs at the noble.

"foolish wolves" scoffed a man standing behind Darcia. Kiba saw freeze and stare at the man in fear.

"suit yourselves" Darcia snapped his fingers and a beam shot out of a cannon right towards Kiba. Naruto darted forward at amazing speeds and slammed his smaller body against the white wolf pushing him out of the way ... and just in time. The beam zipped past the group and destroyed several trees behind them.

"Naruto!" yelled Toboe and Kiba looked down at the golden wolf ...


	3. Darcia's Castle

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: 'Wolf's Rain' Kiba x Naruto**

**Naruto is uke**

**Last Time:**

"Naruto!" yelled Toboe and Kiba looked down at the golden wolf ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere near an abandoned building there were five wolves. Three wolves were sitting outside and two in the building. The two wolves inside was an unconscious Naruto and a worried Kiba who was curled up next to him.

Why was he worried? Naruto was badly hurt ...

Kiba thought about what happened ... Naruto shoved him out of the way of the blast, but in turn he ended up hurt. Cheza gave herself up after seeing Naruto get hurt and went with Darcia to prevent any more friends getting hurt. In short, he blamed himself. Kiba whimpered and nuzzled the golden muzzle.

_"... K-Kiba"_ came a soft whisper

The white wolf perked up and saw the blue eyes flutter open "Naruto, you're ok! Please don't ever do that again, you could've been killed-" Naruto lifted his fluffy head and licked the tip of the larger wolf's nose making Kiba freeze and his fur puffed out ... he was blushing.

Naruto laid back down "I'm sorry for worrying you, I couldn't stop myself"

"just please don't do that again" he muttered shyly "you were amazing though, I never saw any wolf move that fast before"

"Thank you, I was the fastest wolf in my ... my pack b-before they were ..." the golden wolf whimpered sadly.

"it has something to do with that human with Darcia, doesn't it? You can tell me if you want" said the white wolf gently.

"his name is Danzo ... years ago he attacked my pack and captured all of them except me ... I-I tried to save them, b-but after I released them I got caught ... I would've been fine with that, but everyone was dragged back ... i-if I knew about the trackers before maybe they'd be ..." Naruto whimpered.

"it wasn't your fault" said Kiba as he nuzzled the golden fur carefully "you tried to help them, you couldn't have known about the trackers"

"I-I guess ..." said Naruto sadly "Danzo used us as experiments a-and ... I was the only one who survived this long"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume, Hige and Toboe saw Kiba come out of the building "hey Kiba how's Naruto?" asked Toboe

"he'll be fine. We'll start traveling tomorrow and get Cheza back ... after I rip out Danzo's throat" he growled.

Hige laughed nervously "his pissed, who's Danzo?"

Tsume sweat dropped "weren't you listening or were you asleep this whole time?"

"asleep, why? What'd I miss?- guys come back! Tell me what's going on!" he ran after his pack mates until he was distracted by a pretty wolf in human form "wow what a babe!"

"hi, I'm Blue" said the tan skinned brown haired woman with gold eyes.

"yeah, and what do you want? To help that human hunt us?" growled Tsume

Blue flinched and shook her head "no, I didn't know I was part wolf until I met that girl you were with and now that I know ... I can't hunt my own kind ... where is that girl you were with?"

Kiba sighed "we're going to go get her back"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the six wolves set out to find Darcia and save Cheza. They traveled a great distance, but they were now caught in a snow storm.

"hey Kiba, we should slow down, Toboe and Blue can't keep up" yelled Hige over the fierce winds.

"shut up I'm fine" snapped Blue.

"yeah me too" pouted Toboe, who was lagging behind just like Blue.

The white wolf stopped and looked around for shelter "we can stop in those rocks over there" he yelled over the winds. He knew the two stragglers could use a rest ... and even though Naruto was easily able to keep up he didn't want the golden wolf reopening his wounds. The pack of wolves curled up behind the large boulders and relaxed now that they were shielded from the storm.

"are you ok Naruto?" asked Kiba as he curled up next to fluffy gold wolf.

Naruto's fluffy ears perked up "yes I'm fine, I am fully healed so don't worry" he yawned and closed his eyes.

After waiting a couple minutes Kiba assumed Naruto was asleep so he was able to say something that he couldn't before "that's good, I don't know what I'd do without you ... I love you Naruto" he whispered softly and laid his head down so his muzzle was just barely touching the muzzle of the smaller wolf.

Unfortunately for Kiba his crush was not asleep like he thought ...

Golden eye lids fluttered open and the blue eyes looked at the white wolf with happiness "I think I love you too Kiba" Naruto whispered and pressed his muzzle closer to Kiba's before falling into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey lovebirds, time to wake up" said Tsume as he nudged Naruto and Kiba awake. Kiba shot him a glare "what? Would you prefer I had that lech Hige wake Naruto ... didn't think so" the gray wolf snickered as Kiba growled at him and Naruto looked a little disturbed.

"alright lets go" yelled Toboe and the pack was off again ... it took a few more days, but they finally arrived. Problem was, how did they get in? After searching they found a way past a couple sleeping guards and slipped into a building where they shifted into their human forms.

Kiba trailed behind slightly "you guys go ahead, I'll watch for other guards" the rest of his pack went ahead, but the white wolf took a detour down another hall ... why? He caught Danzo's scent ...

The wolf slopped into a lab and found an old man in bandages muttering to himself "to think I'd find Project Gold out here of all places. He will most likely come for that flower girl so I will soon have him again, but first I have to make sure he won't run again ... I could just cut off his legs- " Danzo bolted out of his chair the second he heard growling behind him and there was a large white wolf baring its fangs at him.

"you won't hurt him again" growled Kiba and he lunged at Danzo sinking his fangs into the bastard's throat. He pulled back and ripped out the sadistic human's throat neck. Kiba watched as the man died by choking on his blood "rot in hell" he growled before taking off to find the others and Cheza ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"look out Toboe!" yelled Naruto as the young red wolf guarding Cheza was about to be stabbed by Darcia's sword.

Out of nowhere Kiba appears and bites down on the nobleman's arm forceing him to drop the sword "Toboe, you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine-"

*bang*

The entire building shakes "what the hell!" yells Tsume as the building begins to fall apart.

*boom*

Darcia scowled "Lady Jaguara" as a gaping hole in the wall opened and revealed several flying ships that were shooting at the castle as hundreds of soldiers flooded the room. Cheza and Blue were grabbed by the soldiers and were taken away. The rest of the pack tried to help, but the floor under them collapsed and they were forced to run.

*boom*boom*bang*boom*bang* the building was crumbling around them ...

"Tsume ... Tsume wake up" Tsume opened is eyes to find Toboe shaking him. The gray wolf sat up and saw nothing but rubble around them and the ships were gone. Toboe began shaking Hige awake as Tsume looked for the others.

"Naruto, Kiba ... " he called, but he couldn't find them. He remembered seeing Kiba and Naruto charge the flying ship that had Cheza, but a blast was shot at them and they were gone.

They couldn't be dead or there'd be bodies or a even scent, so where were they? ...


	4. Be My Mate

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: 'Wolf's Rain' Kiba x Naruto**

**Naruto is uke**

**Last Time:**

They couldn't be dead or there'd be bodies or a even scent, so where were they? ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around in his human form and only saw desert. He and Kiba were far away from the castle and somehow landed in this barren wasteland. Lucky they found shelter in some jagged rocks.

"I can't smell the others … I guess it would be best to wait-…" Naruto froze as a frighteningly familiar scent hit his nose … it was Danzo's scent! The blonde whimpered as he searched for the source of the smell and he found it … on the flecks of blood on Kiba's mouth!  
Kiba opened his eyes and saw Naruto staring at him with a look of confusion "is something wrong Naruto?"  
"you smell like Danzo" said the blonde as he watched the raven, who's dark hair was the complete opposite of the white fur he had in his wolf form.

"that's because I killed him" stated Kiba calmly and without a shred of regret.

"w-why?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"cause he hurt you"

"y-you killed him for me?" Kiba nodded. Naruto felt so happy, he thought he would spend the rest of his life running and now … he's safe. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck and kissing him. That one kiss led to another … and another. It quickly became a passionate make out session. Kiba held Naruto by the hips and flipped the blonde onto is back without breaking the kiss …

Soon all of their clothes were gone and Kiba began to explore the tan skin of his blonde. He loved the soft moans that slipped from those full pink lips as he took a sensitive nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Kiba couldn't resist taking the other nub into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Naruto's back arched and he moaned in pleasure at the teasing ministrations … then the raven moved lower …

"oooh Kiba ahhh ahhh not there" moaned the blonde as Kiba ran his tongue along the length of the weeping erection.

"not here? But you seem to like it here" he flicked the slit of Naruto's cock making the blonde yelp. The pre cum tasted amazing, he wanted more so he swallowed the cock whole making Naruto scream.

Naruto moaned each time Kiba bobbed his head, the heat of the raven's mouth was driving him insane "K-Kiba ahhh I- I'm ahhh c-cumming" his back arched and he released his seed, but his lover continued milking him of every last drop.

Kiba pulled back letting the limp cock fall from his mouth and stared at the flushed panting blonde "so beautiful" he leaned over and kissed Naruto "I love you Naruto, please let me show you"

Naruto gasped as he felt the large member of his lover nudge his entrance "I love you too Kiba" he wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and his legs around Kiba's waist before nodding nervously. The raven slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles and groaned as he delved deeper into the intense tight heat.

Once Kiba was fully sheathed he forced himself to remain still so that Naruto could adjust to the new sensation "relax my love"

The blonde whimpered at the feeling of being stretched and after a couple minutes he finally gave the order "move". The raven pulled back and thrust back in earning a scream from Naruto. Pleasure raced up Naruto's spine as he was filled over and over again. The strong thrusts turned the blonde into a moaning puddle of pleasure and then Kiba hit something deep inside him that had him seeing stars "oooh Kiba there! ahhh". Kiba adjusted his position so he could slam into that spot with every thrust. Naruto's grip on Kiba tightened … his toes curled "Kiba Kiba ahhh Kiba OH GOD" and he hit his climax pouring his seed on both himself and Kiba. Kiba groaned as Naruto tightened around him and he came spilling his seed into the blonde.

The two lovers curled up together and fell asleep …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinigami walked into Kami's chamber and sweat dropped as he saw the god past out in a puddle of blood "I'll get a mop" groaned the death god as he left the room to get his cleaning supplies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toboe looked around, but only saw endless rocks and sand "Tsume I don't see anything"

A man on horseback rode up to them "there's one last spot left to check out"

Hige nodded "thanks Ihk for helping us … oh yeah" a trickle of blood left Hige's nose and he bolted.

Tsume took a sniff of the air and growled "not happening you pervert" he jumped really high in the air and landed on Hige's head effectively knocking out the Mexican wolf "Toboe you stay here and watch Hige" the red wolf was confused, but did as told.

After climbing past a couple cliffs Tsume found Kiba and Naruto … both were naked and smelled of sex "hey … you guys wake up, we need to getting moving" the gray wolf casually stepped back as Kiba snapped at him because he was startled from his sleep. Both wolves realized what was going on and blushed.

"hey Tsume, we were looking for you guys" muttered Kiba as they dressed.

"sure, you guys looked worried" snickered Tsume the two blushed an even darker shade of red and followed him out of the cliffs. They found Hige tied up with rope and sulking as Toboe was sitting on his back.

"oh come on, I wanted a peek-" Hige shut up as Kiba growled at him and they all followed Ihk back to his tribe … well technically Hige was dragged behind the horse. It was a fascinating tribe and the pack made several friends. Kiba told Naruto about his past as well and the two were always together after that.

Now, it was time to leave and find Cheza …

They traveled a long way and were almost there, but they had to pass a field of ice to make it the rest of the way.

"come on squirt" yelled Tsume who was waiting for Toboe to jump off the cliff and join them.

"I'm coming!" Toboe jumped and stumbled on the ice, but quickly bounced up and followed the others "whoa, it's a graveyard" said the young wolf as he looked at the thousands of bones that littered.

Kiba frowned "yeah, but why are they here?"

Naruto placed his ear to the ice "guys run!"

*bang*crash*


	5. Sweet Dreams

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: 'Wolf's Rain' Kiba x Naruto**

**Naruto is uke**

**Last Time:**

Naruto placed his ear to the ice "guys run!"

*bang*crash*

XXXXXXXXXX

A massive walrus came crashing through the ice and sent the wolves flying in multiple directions. The massive beast charged forward to attack the closet wolf, which was Kiba …

"Kiba!" screamed Naruto as he saw the tusk of the bulbous creature pierce the white wolf's leg. In seconds all the wolves were biting the walrus trying to force the creature off their friend, but it was no good … until Toboe bit down viciously on the creature's face. The pain made the walrus recoil and roar in pain before plunging back into the icy water trying to shake the young wolf off. Toboe refused to let go even as his entire body was submerged in water …

Finally the walrus stopped fighting after landing on the ice so hard it broke its neck …

Hige whistled "wow, nice job Toboe" he said as Naruto checked on Kiba and Toboe.

"yeah thanks Toboe" said Kiba and he glanced at the dead walrus "looks like we have something to eat too" they all ate their fill and rested for their journey ahead …

XXXXXXXXXX

"there it is, Jaguara's city" said Tsume as they approached the dome "so what's the plan?" he asked as they snuck in the dome.

"first find a way in … Toboe, Hige, go look for some food while we look for an entrance to the main tower" the two wolves bounded away as Naruto and Tsume started to look for a way in the main tower to find Cheza.

"hey guys they might know a way in" said the blonde as he pointed to some guys riding their skateboards along the wall.

Tsume stuck his foot out forcing the skateboarders to stop "hey man not cool!" yelled the guys as they rubbed their sore backsides.

"we need to know how to get in that tower, do you guys know a way?" asked Tsume

"well .. yeah, down there, but why would you- Whoa" the two humans jaws dropped as the three people jump into then trench and followed the pipe system "dude they're cool"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed a trap door open and they found themselves in a storeroom "which way?" asked the blonde as he went into the hallway with Kiba and Tsume.

"it going to be dangerous either way … I'll take this way and you two take the other way" said Tsume who already started walking down his hall.

"I guess he left us no choice" said an amused Kiba and the two mates walked down the hallway, but not far into it they ran a door … behind it was 50 wolf hunting soldiers! Naruto used his amazing speed to slip past the first line of defense and kill a soldier in the center. That was all the distraction Kiba needed to rip out the throats of the nearest soldiers. Together it took no time at all to get through the so called wolf hunting unit …

*clink*thunk*

The doors slammed shut and a device hit the floor …

The golden wolf sniffed and his eyes widened "Kiba , it's sleeping gas we have to get out of here now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Nar… ru… to … Naru … to_ … Naruto!" the blue eyes of the golden wolf opened and saw that he was in a cell "oh good, you're awake. Are you alright Naruto? What happened to Kiba?" the dazed wolf turned to see Toboe and Tsume in the cells across from him.

"Kiba?" Naruto's eyes snapped wide open and he bolted upright "Kiba! He was taken after they gassed us! We have to find him!"

"easier said than done, we can't get out of here" said Toboe.

The golden wolf shifted into his human form "leave that to me" he reached up and broke the light over his cell "if I can get the right wires …" he felt around for the right wire and yanked it out. The door unlatched and Naruto repeated the process for his pack mates and a human with them. It wasn't until they were out that they ran into Hige which wasn't pretty since Tsume found out that Hige was the one who betrayed them.

"I didn't mean to, please believe me … it was the collar around my neck" pleaded Hige as Tsume grabbed him by the neck.

The other wolves did see that the collar was now missing, but Tsume wasn't so forgiving "that doesn't mean we should trust you now!"

Naruto shook his head "you guys there's no time for this! Kiba needs us and Cheza too" that snapped them out of it and they hurried to find their friends … they found Kiba hooked up to several IVs that were draining his blood "Kiba!" yelled Naruto as he carefully pulled out the IVs freeing his love.

Kiba weakly opened his eyes and nuzzled Naruto's neck "I'm glad you're safe" he shifted into his human form and kissed the blonde. The two lovebirds ignored Hige's whistles and yells to 'take it off' which were silenced courtesy of Tsume knocking the Mexican wolf on the head.

With the entire pack together they hunted down Cheza, but when they her they found Darcia and Jaguara too. Darcia killed Jaguara ... and attempted to take Cheza, but Naruto got her out of the large glass container before he could. Kiba and the others lashed out at the noble and during the fight Darcia lost his eye patch ... exposing a wolf eye in the eye socket! All the wolves left the castle with the enraged noble on the heels ...

Before they got far they ran into three humans and Blue ...

If you have seen Wolf's Rain before then you know that everyone dies …

Toboe is accidently shot by Blue's old master, Quent …

Darcia turns into a wolf …

The others are killed by Darcia even Naruto who dies protecting Kiba from Darcia …

An injured Kiba begs Cheza to take them to paradise …

Is this what happens? … or was this all just a bad dream? …

XXXXXXXXXX

A brunette shot upright in bed panting and sweating profusely "Kiba, are you ok?"

Kiba turned his head and met the gentle blue eyes of his beautiful blonde lover "I'm fine Naruto … it was just a bad dream"

"do you want to talk about it?" asked Naruto as he pulled Kiba against him.

"it's strange, but we were all wolves even your brother Tsume and my pervert-I mean my _friend_ Hige" Naruto chuckled at the correction "they were gray and brown Mexican wolves respectively … but you-"

"I was a golden wolf wasn't I?" asked a surprised blonde.

"yeah, a beautiful golden wolf" said a stunned Kiba.

Naruto smiled "and you were a sexy white wolf. We were all looking for paradise and we died … I had that dream too"

Kiba blinked and moved on top of the blonde "what are the chances that we both have the same dream? … was it real?"

Before Naruto could answer two little kids came in their room "mommy daddy we had a scary dream, can we stay with you?"

"of course you can" said Naruto as he moved the sheets aside so the little boy and girl could climb in and with a kiss between Naruto and Kiba they settled into bed …

Their was Kiba's family sleeping soundly … his daughter Blue … his son Toboe … his beautiful lover Naruto …

Kiba wasn't sure if that dream was real or not, but he knew one thing … he was in paradise …


End file.
